


Щедрое угощение

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom Pike, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — А что именно вы хотите закончить… со мной? — спросил Пайк и Эш видел как дернулся его кадык.





	Щедрое угощение

**Author's Note:**

> ООС возможно вообще АТГ. Бездуховный прон, который возник в моей голове из-за промки к 2х11 и бесконечного дроча на Пайка в твиттере. Бессовестный дроч на Пайка - вы предупреждены:З
> 
> НЕБЕЧЕНО.

Они отскочили друг от друга как ошпаренные, когда дверь в научную лабораторию открылась и вернулся Сару. Он замер возле порога на несколько секунд смотря то на Пайка, то на Эша.

— Видимо, вам стоит сделать перерыв, — произнес Сару и направился к своему месту.

Эш покосился на Пайка — тот за пару минут страстных поцелуев, которым они предавались стоило остаться наедине выглядел… мягко говоря потрепанным. Идеальная прическа потеряла свою форму, губы покраснели и взгляд почти кричал о том, что у капитана Пайк на уме было что угодно, только не решение текущих задач миссии Дискавери.

— Да, коммандер... вы правы, — Пайк посмотрел на Эша — покраснел еще сильнее. Кажется, у него даже уши стали розовыми. Эшу эта реакция показалась забавной — он никогда не думал, что Пайк может так смущаться.

Однако прежде чем Эш успел что-то добавить, Пайк вышел из лаборатории — очень быстро, видимо стараясь прошмыгнуть к лифту как можно более незамеченным. Эш решил, что стоит последовать за ним.

— Мистер Тайлер, — заговорил Сару, как только Эш направился к дверям — пришлось остановиться в шаге от порога, — я надеюсь, вы в данный момент контролируете себя?

Вопрос был… ожидаемым. Неудивительно что Сару спросил подобное — в его обязанности как раз входило обеспечение безопасности капитана.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Эш и, дождавшись от Сару одобрительного кивка, выскочил из лаборатории.

— Компьютер, местоположение капитана Пайка, — спросил Эш как только оказался в лифте.

— Капитан Пайк в своей каюте… — ответил компьютер выдавая Эшу номер палубы.

А вот это было неожиданно — Эш почему-то думал, что Пайк пойдет в свой кабинет или куда-нибудь еще. Что он мог забыть в своей каюте посреди смены?..

Пайк открыл Эшу почти сразу.

— Мы с вами не закончили, — произнес Эш.

Черт возьми, Пайк все еще выглядел так, словно они целовались всего секунду назад. Будто они прижимались друг к другу тесно-тесно, едва удерживая равновесие и желание раздеться только что и никакой дороги до каюты не было.

— А что именно вы хотите закончить… со мной? — спросил Пайк и Эш видел как дернулся его кадык.

— Могу я войти?

Пайк отступил назад, выражая согласие. Стоило Эшу оказаться внутри, двери за ним со свистом закрылись, а сам Пайк проследовал до ванной — он встал напротив зеркала, взялся за расческу и начал приводить свои растрепанные волосы в порядок.

Эш подумал о том, как хорошо было запускать пальцы в прическу Пайка, добавляя в нее хаоса. Как это придавало Пайку какой-то легкой чертовщинки, превращая его в живого человека, а не образец для плакатов пропаганды Звездного Флота.

Стоило что-то сделать, чтобы заставить Пайка вновь показать каков он на самом деле, выудить его истинное я. Только на этот раз и Пайку стоило это увидеть, признать правду о самом себе.

С этой мыслью Эш прошел ближе к ванной. Встал прямо позади Пайка, так близко что тот наверняка уже почувствовал тепло чужого тела рядом.

— Мистер Тайлер, мне, к сожалению, нужно вернуться на мостик, — Пайк положил расческу возле раковины и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Эш встретился взглядом с его отражением и черт возьми они друг друга поняли мгновенно.

— Сюда мистер Сару точно не войдет, — произнес Эш и обнял Пайка, положив руку к нему на живот. — Можете расслабиться.

Пайк громко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он поднял руки, потянулся к вороту и расстегнул китель, словно ему было тяжело дышать. Впрочем, Эш его понимал — он прижался к Пайку сзади и не разрывая зрительного контакта с его двойником в зеркале принялся расстегивать его брюки…

Эшу казалось он во сне — Пайк был такой послушный и податливый. Это создавало такой дикий контраст с тем какой он на мостике или на людях, как общался с Эшем в других частях корабля.

Не нужно даже было просить — Пайк сам понял, что нужно упереться руками в столешницу возле раковины и позволить Эшу стянуть брюки и белье. Холодные лампы ванной светили так ярко, что на фоне синей формы задница Пайка выглядела почти белоснежной — настолько, что Эш не смог удержаться и схватиться за нее обеими ладонями. Просто чтобы посмотреть на контраст, увидеть насколько они разные — может именно в этом и была причина почему их так сильно тянуло друг к другу?

— Наклонитесь, — Эш сам не понял просьба это была или приказ, но Пайк подчинился. Его спина прогнулась немного, китель задрался, обнажая поясницу и едва выступающие выше позвонки. Эш провел по спине Пайка рукой, погладил, сбивая в гармошку верх формы. На белоснежной коже Пайка словно на карте звездного неба в негативе то там то тут обнаруживались крошечные рыжеватые родинки. Кажется, Эшу хотелось посчитать их все, узнать их точное количество, но в данный момент его хватило лишь на то, чтобы поцеловать Пайка в левую лопатку.

Пайк выдохнул прямо на зеркало, и стеклянная поверхность мгновенно запотела.

Эш подался немного вбок, чтобы открыть шкафчик над раковиной. Может быть ему повезет и не пришлось бы отлучаться от этой шикарной задницы в поисках чего-нибудь что можно использовать в качестве смазки...

Но капитан Кристофер Пайк оказался не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд.

— Что у нас тут? — Эш вытащил из дальнего угла шкафчика тюбик, содержимое которого обладало одним определенным назначением. Он показал его Пайку, который все еще послушно стоял, полусогнувшись над раковиной с голой задницей.

Увидев находку Эша у Пайка кажется даже ягодицы порозовели.

— И часто вы развлекаетесь сами с собой? — спросил Эш. Пайк ожидаемо не ответил, он спрятал лицо, опустив голову. Однако это продлилось недолго — Эш раскупорил смазку, щедро налив ее на ладонь и затем провел пальцами Пайку по промежности, обхватив его член правой рукой.

Пайк вздрогнул.

Эш сделал пару движений, размазывая смазку, чувствуя, как Пайк начал твердеть. Свободной рукой Эш погладил по позвоночнику оставляя скользкие следы, ощущая, как Пайк напрягается. А затем добрался до ложбинки между ягодицами, медленно приближаясь к самому важному. Пайк окаменел окончательно.

Кажется, пора было растопить его.

Эш продолжал медленно дрочить Пайку, неторопливо, словно отвлекая его основного действа. Он приложил лоснящиеся от смазки пальцы к входу и, к удивлению Эша, Пайк впустил его пальцы легко, почти без сопротивления.

Кое-кто адски желал, чтобы его трахнули, но отчаянно не хотел признаваться.

Эш улыбнулся и почти сразу же засунул в Пайка два пальца, утопив на целую фалангу.

Идеальный капитан Пайк раскрывался перед Эшем словно это единственное его занятие и только за ним он провел всю жизнь.

— Судя по всему это далеко не первый ваш флакон смазки? — спросил Эш, но вместо ответа получил сдавленный стон — кажется кто-то начал получать удовольствие от происходящего. Похоже пора было и Эшу взять немного этого «щедрого угощения».

Убедившись, что Пайк более чем готов Эш принялся за свои брюки — сам он давно был уже на взводе, возбуждение болезненно било по нервам и хотелось слить его, например, в эту готовую ко всему задницу.

Эш налил смазки на собственный член, размазал ее как следует и приставил головку к заднице Пайка — того прошибло дрожью, кажется у него даже колени подогнулись. Судя по тому как перекатывались мышцы у него на спине и сильно натягивалась ткань кителя на лопатках Пайк был более чем напряжен. А так как он до сих пор ни разу не возразил Эшу и не попытался уйти — он изнывал от ожидания.

Что же, Эш не собирался заставлять Пайка ждать долго. Он сделал небольшое движение вперед, направляя член в Пайка, совсем чуть-чуть лишь чтобы немного раздвинуть мышцы ануса… И остановился.

Пайк поднял голову и впервые посмотрел на Эша используя отражение в зеркале. Взгляд у Пайка был бешеный, серые глаза потемнели, пряди прилипли ко лбу, разрушая идеальную до этого прическу.

— Капитан, — заговорил Эш не отрывая взгляда от Пайка в зеркале, — мне нужно чтобы вы смотрели на себя… с этой секунды и пока не кончите.

Возможно Пайк мог возразить, но судя по всему сама мысль, что он будет наблюдать за собой, видеть каждую свою реакцию, неподдельную так ярко вспыхнула у него перед глазами… Пайк снова покраснел, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще сильнее.

Он облизал губы. Эш опять улыбнулся — празднуя свой маленький триумф.

На этот раз Эш не стал дразнить Пайка — взялся всерьез, вводя член в него. Эш чувствовал, как Пайк несмотря на возбуждение умудрялся контролировать себя и расслабляться, впуская член почти без проблем. «Почти», потому что где-то на середине Пайк снова опустил голову, пряча стоны в сгибе локтя.

Эш остановился и шлепнул Пайка по заднице.

— Мне продолжать или мы можем на этом закончить? — спросил он. Пайк вздернул голову, даже развернулся насколько это позволяла поза и посмотрел на Эша. Лицо Пайка говорило только одно — что он не простит Эша если тот сейчас остановится.

Кажется, этого было достаточно.

Эш подался вперед, вгоняя член почти на всю длину — Пайк от неожиданности чуть не въехал лицом в зеркало. Ему пришлось немного выпрямиться, чтобы упереться ладонью в стеклянную поверхность. Теперь Пайк вряд ли бы смог нарушить поставленное Эшем условие.

Теперь можно было поиметь Пайка как следует.

Эш вцепился в Пайка, постепенно наращивая скорость толчков. Двигаться в нем было до одурения хорошо — несмотря на податливость Пайк казался тесным, сжимался где и когда нужно и вообще кажется знал, как дать и получить максимум удовольствия. Эш подумал о том сколько других членов могло побывать в этой мраморной заднице и от этой мысли захотелось сделать только одно — еще ускориться.

Каждое движение стало сопровождаться громким шлепком, Эш ударялся бедрами о задницу Пайка, не давая тому даже продохнуть между фрикциями. Лицо Пайка было плохо видно, зато Эш мог наблюдать за ним благодаря отражению.

Пайк жмурился, широко раскрыв рот, периодически облизывая губы, выдыхая в такт толчкам. Иногда его скручивало, и он кривил губы, словно пытался сдержать стоны внутри, но терпел неудачу и громко и протяжно выпускал наружу звуки собственного удовольствия, выдыхая прямо на зеркало. Отражение запотевало, но совсем ненадолго.

Еще Эш видел, как Пайк реагировал на самого себя, как в моменты вынужденного замедления (Эш тоже не хотел кончить слишком рано) он смотрел на своего двойника слишком внимательно, почти не моргая. И кажется тогда на Пайка накатывало даже не столько потому, что Эш проезжался членом по его простате, а от наблюдения за собой в зеркале.

И совершенно точно это заводило и Эша тоже.

Похоже в какой-то момент Пайк понял это, потому что вместо того чтобы зажмуриться от очередной волны подступающего удовольствия он через зеркало встретился взглядом с Эшем. А потом левая бровь Пайка дернулась, слишком нахально, словно он спрашивал: «И это все что вы способны, мистер Тайлер?»

Разве Эш мог проигнорировать такой явный вызов?

Он дернул Пайка на себя, вынуждая того наклониться, практически лечь на столешницу. Эш уперся в бока Пайка и начал двигаться жестко, быстро, может быть на грани откровенной грубости… И судя по тому как реагировал Пайк это было именно то что нужно.

В какой-то момент Эш прижался к Пайку, просунул руку под него, сжал его возбужденный до предела и готовый излиться в любую минуту. И этого хватило чтобы Пайк кончил, от одного прикосновения, сжимаясь, практически утягивая Эша следом в самый омут нирваны…

Эш совершенно не помнил, как в итоге оказался в кровати Пайка — а ведь он почему-то проснулся именно в ней. Сколько сейчас было времени Эш не решился угадать, но, если его никто не хватился, значит еще не так много.

— Можете отдыхать, мистер Тайлер, — Пайк вышел из ванной — снова в идеальной форме, причесанный и невозмутимый. Будто это не он совсем недавно жадно принимал в себя член Эша. — Я освободил вас от обязанностей до завтрашнего утра.

Эш хотел было возразить, в конце концов он должен был помочь, ведь остальная команда рассчитывала на него…

— Вы сегодня и так потрудились на славу, — произнес Пайк. Он подошел к кровати, наклонился и поцеловал Эша, улыбнулся прямо ему в губы. Пайк выпрямился и нацепив свое излюбленное сурово-пафосное выражение лица вышел из каюты.

Эш упал обратно на кровать, посмотрел на потолок, а потом подумал, что, наверное, стоило встать и добраться до медицинского репликатора — скорее всего чуть позже им с Пайком понадобится еще тюбик со смазкой.

Кто знает, может быть и не один.  



End file.
